


juvenile

by viscrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (at the end?? kind of.....), Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: “I still have to drive home, you know.”
Takeda puts the wine bottle down on the counter with a quiet clang. He meets Ukai’s eyes, and while he’s still flushed red from the alcohol, he doesn’t look nervous when he says, “You could always stay the night.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> mfw ive never written characters over the age of 19 + i cant flirt to save my life so writing it is Also incredibly hard
> 
> anyway i kind of like ukatake and im trying to get myself to write pairings i dont usually write for so......have this

Takeda is drunk.

Which isn’t _really_ a problem—he’s a grown ass man after all, and this isn’t the first time that Ukai’s been around him when a little bit more than tipsy. But this might be the first time that Ukai isn’t also drinking, or at least distracted, and he’s never noticed before just how…different Takeda acts when inebriated.

The man is naturally a little quiet, a little bit reserved. Ukai knows that he does his best to avoid casual touching, apologizing when he brushes against Ukai’s side or bumps into him while they’re leaning over a table. When they go drinking—like they are now—he loosens up a little bit, undoes the top button of his shirt, doesn’t worry so much about whether or not he’s touching anyone else, but Ukai doesn’t remember ever being this aware of the change.

Or this involved in it.

“You’re not drinking,” Takeda points out, surprised. He blinks at the glass of water sitting in front of Ukai, barely touched.

Ukai shrugs. “Designated driver,” he says. “Someone needs to get your ass home.”

“I can get home fine on my own,” Takeda protests. He frowns, pulling over his own drink and shoving it in place of the water. His arm brushes Ukai’s then, but he doesn’t pull away or apologize like he normally would. “Don’t hold back on my account.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. It’s not just because of you,” Ukai lies smoothly. He stands up, slaps a few bills on the table and waves to their server to indicate that they’re leaving. “C’mon, we’re goin’ before you get even worse.”

“I’ve only had a few drinks.”

Ukai raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t know you were such a lightweight.” That’s also a lie; he’d noticed the first time they went out together.

The older man downs the last half of his cup and stands, following Ukai out of the restaurant with little protest. They’re silent as they walk to Ukai’s car, but Takeda’s standing closer to him than normal. Their arms brush. Again, he doesn’t move away. He doesn’t even apologize.

He’s definitely noticed, though, Ukai can tell; his brown eyes keep flickering to the space—or lack thereof—between them, eyeing it quietly as if he’s testing to see how long Ukai will put up with it before moving away. It’s a juvenile game, one that Ukai remembers playing with girls when he was a teenager, pimply and unsure. Still, he doesn’t acknowledge it. Only waits for Takeda to.

Neither of them says anything about on the way to Ukai’s car, or on the drive to Takeda’s apartment; they’re silent, and Ukai puts on the radio if only to keep it from getting uncomfortable. Takeda rolls down the window and says something over the roar of the window that Ukai doesn’t hear. When he asks Takeda to repeat it, no answer follows. Ukai drops it and keeps his eyes resolutely on the road.

This has been following them for a while now—the tension, that is. Ukai had been so sure that Takeda was interested, but then he’d started acting…like that, moving back and apologizing and then pretending it didn’t happen. He’d chosen not to act on anything. Ukai’s spent a lot of his life chasing after people with little result. All it ever seems to do is waste his time, and he’s learned that it’s not worth the trouble. If Takeda’s interested, he’ll make it clear. If he isn’t, they’ll go back to pretending the tension isn’t there, and Ukai’ll move on.

They reach Takeda’s apartment sooner than Ukai wants them to. The lights are all off, and Takeda stumbles out of the car, almost tripping in his haste to get out. He’s definitely drunk, Ukai realizes with some fondness. He usually only has one drink at a time; tonight, he’d more than tripled it. His face flushed, he lets Ukai lead him by the wrist towards the apartment’s door. For support, of course.

“Keys, keys…” Takeda pats around his jacket until he finds them and then takes a few moments to unlock the door clumsily. Ukai almost offers to do it for him, but seeing the triumphant look on his face when he gets it open is too good to pass up. “See?” He brandishes the keys in Ukai’s face, grinning. “Not _that_ drunk.”

“Drunk enough to say that,” Ukai retorts. Takeda sticks his tongue out at him. Everything about him seems to be juvenile tonight, Ukai thinks fondly.

Takeda steps across the threshold, and Ukai stands behind him for a moment, unsure whether or not to follow. Eventually, the other seems to realize the dilemma, and turns around to wave Ukai inside.

“You can have a drink here,” he says, moving towards the kitchenette and pulling open what must be his wine cabinet. He stands on his tip toes to reach the bottle’s neck, his dress shirt pulling up as it comes out from where it was tucked into his pants. Ukai watches with some distant fascination. “Since you didn’t have anything while we were out and all. And I’m home now, so your duty as designated driver is officially alleviated.”

Ukai leans against the counter next to Takeda. “I still have to drive home, you know.”

Takeda puts the wine bottle down on the counter with a quiet _clang_. He meets Ukai’s eyes, and while he’s still flushed red from the alcohol, he doesn’t look nervous when he says, “You could always stay the night.”

Ukai stiffens. They stay looking at each other for what must only be a second, but it feels much, much longer. He lets out a long breath, running a hand through his hair. “Takeda-sensei…”

“You don’t have to call me that,” Takeda interrupts. “Just ‘Takeda’ is fine. Or Ittetsu, if you’d like.”

How is he staying so calm? Normally, he’d be much less...forward. Or at least a little embarrassed about it. All his shame must have left on the drive here, Ukai thinks. They’re standing with only a few centimeters between them, Takeda’s body incredibly close to his. He’s warm, his glasses slipping down his nose slowly.

“We work together,” Ukai says. “You know we shouldn’t.”

Takeda acts like he didn’t hear him. “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking. Didn’t you want me to see?” He pauses, and it’s the first time Ukai’s seen him look unsure tonight. He doesn’t put space between them, but he finally looks away, somewhere off past the kitchen. “If I’m reading this wrong, just tell me. Otherwise…” He gestures towards the bottle.

Ukai looks at him, studies his profile for a moment. His cheeks are still red, but he isn’t sure any more if that’s from the alcohol, and although his pose is relaxed, Ukai can see the tense in his muscles, the raise of his shoulders. The glasses slip further down. Ukai reaches over instinctively and pushes them up.

Takeda looks at him, blinking. “Ukai?”

He says, “Keishin is fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> then they had sex and a relationship was born
> 
> gdi ittetsu when u gonna take him on a real date huh :/


End file.
